My Birthday Request
by turnonmy-charm
Summary: JD has only one request for his birthday. One thing that all his friends can do...The problem is that no one wants to do it. Oneshot! Humor! Dancing! Dedicated to Mew-Erenaa.


My Birthday Request

Taking a two second brake from other stories to write this one shot for Mew-Erenaa. Mew-Erenaa wrote a fanfic dedicated to me so I thought it was only fair enough to write one back!

This takes place around season one/season two.

--

Carla asked him what he wanted to do for his 27th birthday. She asked him if he wanted one request. He thought about for a day or so before coming up with the ultimate request. The one thing that everybody wished for. He found Carla and told her he knew what he wanted. Excitement bubbled in him when he thought about it. Carla smiled at him and waited for him to say what his request was. He took a deep breath before announcing;

"I everyone to do the time warp!"

Carla was shocked to say the least…

--

"So when are you gonna do it?" JD asked Carla with a smile.

"About the whole time warp thing…" Carla began looking uncomfortable. "I've only got one person to agree to it…"

"A two man show will be good enough!" JD whined.

"It would only be one person Bambi," Carla explained.

"What?" JD said with a sad look. "If I can make other people agree to it will you perform it? It's my only birthday request…" JD said with a small pout.

"Fine…" Carla said not being able to resist JD's pout.

JD grinned and walked away, determined to get people to join.

--

"Elliot! I need to ask you a favour."

"Sure JD, What is it?"

"It's for my birthday…"

"No! Not the time warp thing!"

"Why not?"

"I can't dance and to be honest the time warp is a little…old…"

"It's for my birthday! I'm only going to turn 27 once!"

"I can't sing or dance! Please JD…"

"You know I would do anything for your birthday…This is just a one time thing…please…"

"Fine! But you owe me big time!"

--

"Chocolate bear!"

"Vanilla bear! What's up?"

"You'll do the time warp right?"

"Look, JD…"

"Come on man! It's for my birthday! Everyone will do it…"

"Me doing the time warp with loads of white people? Sign me up now!"

"No need to be sarcastic…"

"JD…I can't do it…It's out of my comfort zone…"

"You know I would do anything for you…"

"Don't give me that look JD!"

"I'll only be 27 once…"

"Fine!"

"You rock chocolate bear!"

--

"Dr Cox!"

"What is it now newbie?"

"I have to ask for a favour…"

"Now why would I do you a favour? What have you ever done for me, Magenta?"

"I got you coffee one time!"

"Oh thank you Columbia for giving me a hot liquidised version of crap! Why don't I just give you a hug now?"

"That can wait for later but please just listen to me…"

"Go on Janet…"

"Well for my birthday my only request is for everyone to perform the time warp…"

"Absolutely nawt Susan!"

"You don't have to dress up or anything!"

"Why do you think I would do something as stupid and useless as the time warp…for you? God newbie sometimes you just do not think!"

"I'm taking that as a no then."

--

"I've got Turk and Elliot but that's all…" JD said with a glum expression.

"There there Bambi," Carla said patting him tenderly on the shoulder.

"This sucks!"

"How about we go out to the bar tonight? Drink until tomorrow…" Carla suggested.

"I don't want to drink in to my birthday! I wanted one thing and no one will do it…" JD whined.

"Come on…" Carla said pulling JD away.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you somewhere happy!" Carla said with a slight smile.

The two of them walked along until they reached the doors to the canteen. They walked in to find it was completely pitch black.

"What the hell?" JD asked confused.

Suddenly music started playing, Clocks ticking.

"_It's astounding, time is fleeting"_ Turk sang as one of the lights came on, putting him in a spot light.

JD grinned and nodded along to the music.

"_Madness takes its tollbut listen closely _"

"_Not for very much longer" _Elliot joined in with the singing, standing next to Turk.

"I_'ve got to keep controlI remember doing the Time WarpDrinking those moments whenthe blackness would hit me and the void would be calling"_

All the lights flashed on to reveal many people standing in a group, wearing weird outfits.

"_Let's do the time warp again...Let's do the time warp again!" _They all sang.

"_It's just a jump to the leftAnd then a step to the rightWith your hands on your hipsYou bring your knees in tightBut it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,Let's do the Time Warp again!" _

Everyone danced and sung, Including JD. The music stopped and everyone was cheering.

"Oh my god! Thank you guys!" JD said grinning madly.

"No problem JD!" Elliot said grinning.

"If you tell anyone about my participation I will be forced to find your testicles and chop them in to tiny bits so that you will never be able to find them…" Dr Cox warned from the back of the group.

"There's just one more thing…" JD said with a slight smile.

"What?" Carla asked.

"Let's do the time warp again!"

--

Hope you liked it!


End file.
